Letter to You
by huffle-bibin
Summary: Nava wrote four letters and threw three out. When she loses her memory, the only clue to her old life is the letter she has written and the number on her arm. Will she ever remember her life? Ed/OC. Rating may change. Movie-verse.


"_You may chisel a boy into shape, as you would a rock, or hammer him into it, if he be of a better kind, as you would a piece of bronze. But you cannot hammer a girl into anything. She grows as a flower does._" - John Ruskin

Note- To me, the Telmarines all look Spanish. Therefore, they will be speaking a combination of English and Spanish. (Muchas gracias para la Professora de mío!) The common Telmariens will speak more Spanish than the royal ones, and they all tend to speak Spanish when they're scared or angry.

Nava- Hebrew, meaning beautiful or pretty. I pronounce it NAH-VAH. Please let me know if I'm wrong!! Hebrew is in italics, because I can't find a translator that gives me the English style alphabet, and I don't feel like dealing with all of the questions about the symbols. If you want to know about the whole reason why she speaks Hebrew, PM me. Now on with the story!

* * *

I looked proudly at my handiwork. Four letters to the four young monarchs. I put three of them in the bin. My letters to the Queens and the High King never turned out right. But one letter I kept laying on my desk, my letter to King Edmund. His letter always turned out fine, like I was writing to an old friend. I laughed at his responses that I imagined getting, and enjoyed my meetings with him.

With a shake of my head I tossed his letter on the bed and went out to do my chores. King Edmund would never write to me, I would never meet him. He would always be a figment of my imagination. Oh, he was real enough, but not to me. I was just Nava, the girl who was lucky. That's what people always called me. In town I was Nava Lucky One. Only I knew just how lucky I was. With a sigh I nimbly climbed up the ladder and started to throw hay down to the horses below. With a below, my master came roaring out of the house, yelling "NAVA!"

I started and fell down the hay chute and hit my head on the barn floor. The world went black and I knew no more.

* * *

"Wake up chica!" a gruff voice called out.

I shook my head and sat up groggily. _'Where am I?'_ I wondered to myself.

"Rápidamente chica! The Narinans are nearly here!" the same voice said. I was pulled up roughly and pushed towards one of the horses. "On, now!" the man who had been yelling at me said.

_"Please sir, tell me who you are and what you are saying!" _I cried out, fear in my trembling voice.

"¡Chica, la parada que habla en ese idioma! ¡Pensé que nosotros le enseñábamos a cómo hablar!" he yelled, angry now.

_"I can't understand you!"_

He switched to a language I could understand, saying, "Girl, what is my name?"

_"I don't know sir."_

"Just nod or shake to say if you know." He said, unable to understand what I said.

I shook my head.

"Do you know where we are?"

Shake

"Do you know your name?"

Shake

He listened, then said, "They have passed. We can go back now."

I nodded mutely, then decided to try the neutral language that I could understand. "Sir, who are you?"

"Buena chica, you speak again. I am Paco, your master. I found you in a cave." He said as we trotted back to the house. He led me to my room and said, "Try to find your mind while I'm gone, ¿bien?"

"Sí," I said quietly as he left, remembering the small word.

I sat down on the bed and jumped up again, seeing the letter I had sat on. I read through it quickly before running out to stop Paco.

"Sir!" I called out. He stopped and I said, "May I have permission to leave? I have a letter to someone whom I seem to have known well, maybe he can help me?"

"Aye chica, go and find your memory." He said kindly, and kissed my forehead. "Puede Aslan bendecirlo ame. May Aslan bless you love." He repeated so I could understand.

"Now hurry, before it gets dark! Cair Paravel is to the north." He said, point me in the right direction.

"Gracias Senor! I will never forget you and your help! Maybe I'll remember you one day and be able to visit!" I said, remembering a bit more and making Paco laugh at the same time.

I rode off, with a strange sense of hope filling me. I had no idea who I was or where I came from, but I would remember. And I think this Edmund character could help me.

* * *

A/N Hello my lovlies! Many thanks to Benbulben95 for pointing out that the formatting got messed up when I posted! I don't speak Spanish well, as it is a class I am taking in school, so please tell me if I got something wrong. I don't own Narnia, blah blah blah. Reviews make my day!


End file.
